This invention relates to novel methods and apparatus for purifying the exhaust gases emitted from internal combustion engines and more particularly to methods and apparatus for removing particulate emissions from said exhaust gases.
The exhaust gas from internal combustion engines contains finely divided particulate matter which consists largely of carbon particles. The reduction of particulate emissions from the exhaust of internal combustion engines is a matter of considerable importance at the present time. A number of devices or systems have been proposed for this purpose with varying degrees of success. A major desideratum of such devices is that they be capable of undergoing regeneration so as to maintain effectiveness over long periods. Regeneration techniques which involve incinerating the particulate material removed from the exhaust gases require the input of energy sufficient to cause particulate incineration. The input of additional heat energy increases the cost of purifying exhaust gas streams.